


Bound

by BenedictsZombieGirl (VeganerdGirl)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: BDSM, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Handcuffs, John Harrison - Freeform, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Violence, khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganerdGirl/pseuds/BenedictsZombieGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is enraged and cuffed to a chair. You make him beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Empire magazine cover photo.

You walked into the brig, fully expecting to see the usual group of useless, beefed up panty wastes. You looked around, confused, wondering what the fuck was so important that a psychopathic Augment would be left alone. Not your business. You shrugged and hefted your med bag further up on your shoulder to access the security panel for the door that led to the cells. When you came to his cell, you gasped. His head lolled a bit and he pivoted his neck ever so slightly to glance up at you .There he sat in a chair that was made into the floor. Both his hands cuffed to the back of it with Klingon hand cuffs. His ankles were bound in foot shackles of the same origin. Klingon equipment was not Starfleet approved, but it would guarantee that he couldn't escape. He looked like he'd been beaten in the face with a sledge hammer. Wasn't he supposed to be indestructible?   
"What the fuck happened to you? No, never mind. I don't want to know." you said as you took out the supplies to clean and dress his wounds. Soaking a large piece of gauze in a solution of alcohol and sterile water, you raised your hand to his face. His eyes on your hand, he flinched. Had you not been concentrating on his face you wouldn't have even noticed. "Oh don't be such a fucking pussy." you said. He glared at you with a cold fury that should have terrified you. You just chuckled as you tended to the cuts and gashes on his face. It was a thrill seeing that beautiful face so mangled. You knew what he had done, all the lives he had taken without so much as a thought spared for the suffering he was inflicting. It turned you on. You thought about how his hands looked around Marcus' head as he crushed it.   
You indulged yourself with the thought and let your eyes flutter closed for a brief moment. A sharp intake of breath snapped you back to attention. You looked intensely at Khan's face, noting that the areas that had been rather badly damaged were now beginning to close on their own. You wiped at the blood in his eyebrows and then you noticed the look in his eyes.... and the fact that his nostrils were flared. No, he can't possibly know, you thought to yourself. He arched an eyebrow and let his gaze travel down, finally coming to the hem of your uniform. He looked back up at your face with a smug smirk on that impossible fucking mouth. "You're getting off on this aren't you? I can smell how sodden your cunt is from here. Tell me, what is it? Me, bound for you or is it the violence? Maybe I killed someone you love and this is your revenge?" At this remark, you drew your hand back and let it fly with every bit of your strength into a back handed slap across his face. His head snapped to the side with the force of the blow. He looked up at you darkly and spit a mouthful of blood onto the cell floor. "Congratulations. You are the first woman to draw my blood. I promise you though, you will pay for having done so."   
You just rolled your eyes. "Are you injured elsewhere?" "Nothing that you can help to speed along, so don't bother." he said in a clipped tone. His face was looking better and better by the minute. You drew in a deep breath to steady yourself and walked around behind the chair. Gently running your fingers through his hair and against his scalp, you bent down to whisper in his ear, "Your savagery, the rage in your eyes, the strength in your arms and your hands when your crush bone with them. mmmm The beast in you Khan, that is what gets me wet, the beast that I am going to dominate. I am going to make you moan and cry out and beg for me." As the word beg crossed your lips, you gave a firm yank to the soft, dark locks between your fingers. He gasped and then growled. It was a deep, menacing sound which only served to excite you further.   
You used a tourniquet from your med kit to restrain his neck. Wrapping it around his throat and firmly tying it to the back of the chair to limit his range of motion and keep him from using his head as a weapon. You knew this provoked, caged panther would strike out viciously if given the chance. Once he was secured to your satisfaction, you stepped into his field of vision and sat yourself in his lap. Facing away, you rubbed your back against his chest, supporting yourself with your hands on his muscular thighs. You let out a small sigh and began to undulate your hips, moving like a snake coiling and uncoiling in his lap. Try as he might not to, you heard Khan breathe out a rumbly moan. At this, you smiled. The first wall was beginning to fall. You leaned forward and stood up, somewhat missing the delicious warmth of his body under you. You looked right into his eyes as you stepped back and finally stopped, not breaking eye contact and smiled at him, noting the look of cold rage on his face. Oh what a heady thing, you were bringing the monster to his knees, and you fully planned to make him beg for it and love it. You turned your back to him, spread your legs a bit more than hip width and bent over at the waist, sliding your hands up your legs. Reaching the hem of your regulation dress, you pivoted to face him and drew it slowly up your body and over your head. Had you been paying more attention, you would have seen him lick those full, pink lips. Oh yes, he wanted this, but he'd be damned if you'd know that. In just your bra, panties and boots, you dropped to your hands and knees on the floor. Just like this, you crawled slowly toward him, like some prowling jungle cat. Darting your tongue out to wet your lips, you looked up at Khan's face as you reached his legs, "See something you like in this 'inferior' being, Khan?" you asked with a smug look on your face. Seeing the slight bulge beginning in his leather pants, you already knew the answer, you just wanted to tease him.   
He just kept that steely glare on you as you spoke. He knew your game, the question was, could you beat him at it? Rising up onto your knees, you reached into the med kit beside the chair and took out a pair of suture scissors and cut the tight black shirt off him. Fuck, you thought to yourself, are all Augments built like this? He's slender, but every single muscle is so damn defined. It was like he was carved from marble. Noticing the momentary adoration in your eyes, he smirked and let out the smallest chuckle. "See something you like in this 'superior' being, nurse?" he asked. You smiled sweetly, sliding one hand up his thigh, over the taut plane of his abdomen, his chest, finally circling a finger around his nipple. You took the tiny bud between two fingers and twisted with all the force you could muster, and then pulled. Khan's head fell back and he gasped, letting out a choked groan. Ooohh.. How that sound washed over you like caramel and whiskey. And there it was, that familiar ache between your thighs. This may very well prove to be a test of your resolve as well.   
Not wanting to lose momentum, you dug the nails of both hands into the flesh just under his nipples and dragged them down his chest and abdomen hard enough to bring blood to the surface. You grinned at his sudden hiss. Just as you reached the waist band of his pants, you mouthed and then bit down on his erection with just enough force to have him feel the pressure of your teeth. His head snapped forward and he looked at you warily, those crystalline eyes wide with... Was that worry? "Don't worry Khan, I like to take care of my toys. I promise not to damage this one, at least not until it's properly broken in." Not pausing to let him process your words, you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Grasping the material around the sides of his thighs, you yanked. His eyes went wide with surprise for a moment at your strength. You only had eyes for the delicacy in front of you. There was Khan, the Augment, the god among men, laid bare before you, a veritable feast. And you, you were famished.   
Dragging your nails down the exposed flesh of his thighs to distract him, you wet your lips and then thrust your mouth down onto his rigid cock, not stopping until your nose was nestled in the thatch of raven curls at his base and the head of his cock nudging against the back of your throat. The moment you felt his body stiffen, you made swallowing motions in your throat making him cry out. Such a guttural sound, like a savage beast. You hollowed your cheeks, creating a strong suction and slid your mouth back. Not looking at his face, you stood and walked around behind him, bending close to his ear, "How about that? I've already made you moan and cry out and I haven't even begun. If I didn't know any better Khan, I'd say that I'd found your weaknesses, pain and pussy. Am I right, Khan?" you whispered. He said nothing, keeping a stoic face. Wanting to drag more reaction out of him, you licked from the crook of his shoulder to his ear and sucked his ear lobe into your mouth, moaning around the soft, sensitive flesh. You felt him pulling at his restraints. "No no Khan. You might give me the wrong idea and make me believe you're not enjoying my company." He just glowered at you.   
"I think it's time for a change of pace, don't you? I'm actually feeling a bit restricted. You don't mind, do you?" you asked. Stepping in front of him, you reached around behind you and unhooked the clasp of your bra and let it slide off your shoulders to the floor. Retrieving your discarded dress, you spread it out on the floor. Khan looked at you with curious eyes. "Oh don't worry, you'll enjoy the show. And then, I'll enjoy you." you chuckled at his arched eyebrow. Again, turning your back to him, you bent at the waist, legs spread a bit and slowly slid your panties down your legs, giving him a full view of your glistening cunt and full, round ass. You laid down on your back, on top of the dress. Still in your boots, you tuck your heels against your ass, which put you in a very prone position, leaving every inch of your most intimate parts on display. Gliding your hands down your thighs, you sighed softly. You inched further toward the inside of your thighs each time you stroked your skin. Enjoying the sensation but loving the fact that Khan's cock was now twitching.   
Oh yes, he wanted to fuck you right into oblivion, even after your heart ceased to beat, he probably wouldn't stop. Well, as long as you stayed in control, there wouldn't be any problems. Gently stroking the fingers of one hand around your mound, you sucked two fingers into your mouth, sucking wetly before gathering saliva on you fingers. You slid those two fingers up and down your swollen folds, pressing ever so slightly when you passed over your clitoris, you moaned at the sensation. Sliding those two fingers inside your slick cunt, you lazily dragged one finger from the other hand up and down your clitoris. Goddamn, you started this to tease Khan, but you really fucking enjoyed it. Swiveling your hips, you hit that one sweet spot that was so hard to reach. Arching up into your own hand, you began pumping your fingers in earnest,while making tight circles around the stiff swollen nub of your clitoris. You looked up, directly into Khan's face and drown. Your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. As you lay writhing and moaning on the floor, Khan let out a moan of his own, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in your wet heat. Finally spent, you lay there for a moment. Slowly rising on shaky legs, you stood and walked around behind him. Expecting you to whisper in his ear again, he inclined his head to the side ever so slightly. You caught him completely off guard, shoving your still wet fingers past Khan's parted lips. You jerked them back just as quickly, not wanting to lose them. To your utter shock, he licked his lips. You never would have imagined he would enjoy such a thing, but fuck it was hot. "Do you like that Khan? Do you enjoy the flavor of my cunt staining your lips?" you asked. He didn't say a word, but his half lidded eyes spoke volumes. He didn't enjoy it, he fucking reveled in it.   
Moving to stand in front of him, your thighs brushing his knees, you put your hands on his shoulders, gripping firmly to keep your balance. Moving your legs on either side of him, you sat yourself on his lap. Feeling your scorching, wet heat against his sensitized, neglected cock, he groaned. Loving that sound, you decided to tease him, just a bit more. You moved your hips back and forth, rubbing your wet core up and down his shaft. Not one to be outdone, just as his cockhead was at your clitoris, he bucked his hips up. You gasped and gripped his shoulders tighter. "You want to play, Khan? Let's fucking play." Tucking the heels of your boots securely against the rungs underneath the chair, you raised yourself up, reaching under your body, gripped his cock in one hand, guided just the very tip of the head into you. Not a whole lot of sensation for you, but you could see the strain in the set of his jaw. Your cunt now anchoring his cock, you moved your hand, bringing it instead in front of you, began stroking your clitoris. "Oh Khan, I could come, just like this. Is it good for you, too?" you teased. Oh the look he gave you was one you would never forget. His beautiful, cerulean eyes were burning with hate and lust. He bucked his hips up, seeking more of you, but you anticipated a move like that. Having your booted feet secured by the rungs, you simply raised your body in time with his. His cock stayed right where you wanted it. The look on his face was sheer frustration. He didn't so much growl at you as he did snarl. You gave him your sweetest, heart warming smile but didn't let it reach your eyes. "Oh, Khan. I know. I know what you want. I know how frustrated you feel. You're used to wanting something and taking it. I have what you want, Khan. I can soothe your ache. But first, you are going to beg." He snapped his attention to your face like you had just slapped him. Knowing he was about to retort, you let your body slide further down, engulfing more of his cock, while flexing your inner muscles. His head fell back and you could see just how hard he was biting his lip to keep from groaning out loud. Well, that just wouldn't do.   
Raising yourself off him, you reached between your thighs and slid a finger into your now dripping cunt and pumped a few times. Making a show of it, you licked your lips and groaned. Settling back down on his lap, the tip of his cock once again, just barely touching your entrance, you gripped his jaw with as much force as you could. Taking your finger, covered in your fluids, you painted his lips with your womanly essence while sliding ever so slowly down his length, taking him all the way in. "Say it, Khan. Say it and-" the sound issuing from his lips stopped you short. It was such a deep, feral growl. "P-please, fuck me." he stammered, his eyes squinted shut. "Open your goddamn eyes." you demanded. When he looked at you, you raised up and then slammed yourself down, finally letting yourself ride him, fucking him now, with abandon. He felt so fucking good inside you, the way he stretched you to mold to him, feeling him filling you completely. Now, quite literally bouncing on his lap, you reached between your sweat slick bodies to rub rough circles around your swollen clitoris. Within seconds you came. It was like a supernova. Keeping yourself pressed down on his lap with him buried inside you to the hilt, you rode out your blinding orgasm. When you didn't begin to move again after a few moments, he tried to buck up, but he was already as far inside you as he could go. Not being able to gain that delicious friction, he let out a groan of frustration. "What, Khan? What do you want?" you asked, stroking his cheek. "You know what I fucking want." he snarled in response. You moved up slowly and just as slowly slid back down his now pulsing cock. "This, Khan? Is this what you want? You're superior, Khan. You don't really need that release, do you? Need of such a weak, physical thing is inferior, is it not?" you asked, the whole time, riding him painfully slow. "I swear to you, bitch, you will pay." You reached around the back of his head to grip his hair, giving him a warning look. "Let me come. Please let me come." At this, you picked up a frantic pace, going as hard and as fast as you could. Feeling his cock twitching inside you, you knew he was close. Your hand still fisted in his hair, you snatched his head back and buried your teeth in his neck, nearly breaking the flesh.  
Thunder pounded in your ears. The deep bellow he let out was like fucking thunder and it was glorious. Feeling him pulsing inside you, knowing that he had finally come, his sweet release filling your cunt, you smirked. You had finally brought the beast to his knees. Climbing off his lap, you gathered up your clothes, quickly putting on your bra and your dress. Balling up your panties, you shoved them into the pocket of his pants. You then dipped a hand between your thighs, gathering some of your mixed fluids onto a finger and quick as lightening, brushed his lips with it. He glared at you with a look of disgust. "Just a little something to remember me by." you said as you went to leave the cell. "I will find you, and I will claim what is mine." he said in that deep, gravelly voice. "How do you plan on doing that, honey? As soon as we dock, you're going back into cryostasis. But hey, look at it this way, at least you'll have pleasant dreams." you chuckled darkly as you walked out of the cell.   
As soon as you were out of sight, he moved one wrist down and the other up, sliding the cuff pieces free of their bolt. Using the pieces to pry apart his shackles, he stood, situated himself and buttoned his pants. Stepping over to the basin he washed his hands and face. Remembering your panties, he pulled them from his pocket, smirking. He knew he had smelled a woman ovulating. He was so very happy it was a woman sadistic enough to take advantage of him. Well, as much as he let her. He would indeed be back to claim what was his, just not how she thought. He would come to claim his offspring, his superior offspring. If the woman proved to be as enjoyable as she was today, he may just keep her around as well. Only time would tell.  
Fin.


End file.
